The Man and Woman Who Meet Again
is chapter 13 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Outside Ishiyama High, Furuichi tells Oga a rumor that the queen of Ishiyama High has returned from an expedition with all the girls in the school. At a hospital, a hand reaches for a banana in a bowl of fruit, but another hand slaps it. Himekawa and Kanzaki are lying in beds with a bowl of fruit between them. Himekawa had tried to take a banana from Kanzaki’s fruit bowl, his get-well present. Kanzaki insults Himekawa for being bald, even though he has a pompadour. Their full names are revealed to be Hajime Kanzaki and Tatsuya Himekawa. Himekawa asks how much he’ll need to pay to have a banana. Kanzaki demands three million yen, to which Himekawa reacts with anger at his ridiculous offer. Eventually, both take a banana from the fruit bowl. Shiroyama and Natsume walk into their room and tell the two of Kunieda’s return from northern Kantō. Kanzaki and Himekawa think that Ishiyama High won’t be ruled by girls, but Natsume comments on Kunieda’s strength and popularity. Kanzaki reminds Himekawa of a rumor that he once hit Kunieda and she beat him up, but Himekawa denies this, claiming to be a feminist. Natsume remarks that Tōjō’s group isn’t interested in reunifying Ishiyama High and that they probably only have Oga to root for. Upon hearing this, Kanzaki and Himekawa react with much anger, desperate for revenge on Oga. A nurse comes in to supervise them and Shiroyama and Natsume leave them. Natsume comments on how fun it was to inform them, but Shiroyama is speechless as usual. Meanwhile, at Ishiyama High, Oga and Furuichi spot a group of girls walking down the stairs gossiping. Furuichi demands Oga follow him downstairs. Furuichi is excited of all the girls appearing so suddenly at Ishiyama High and wants to meet them after having been through much time with only delinquent boys around the school. Oga reminds him that the girls are delinquents too, but Furuichi denies this and drags Oga by his hair with him. Kunieda is followed by two of her underlings, introduced as second-year student Nene Ōmori and first-year student Chiaki Tanimura. Surrounding them are male students sexually taunting them. Nene plans on beating them up, but Kunieda stops her, claiming the men can’t do anything anyways. One of the male students “accidentally” slips under Chiaki to see under her skirt, but finds airsoft guns hanging off her panties. Chiaki pulls her guns out and nearly shoots the student in the face. The student rolls away as Chiaki shoots him successively and Kunieda stops her. Shimokawa greets Kunieda romantically and reminds her of a deal they made: If Shimokawa wins a fight with her, he gets to date her. Nene steps in and tries to defend her. Shimokawa is about to engage her, but Kunieda stops the two with a wooden sword, slicing a window perfectly open. Shimokawa decides to hold off his fight with Kunieda for another time, and the surrounding male students stare at her in awe. Nene is annoyed at all the male students trying to attack them, but Kunieda reminds her that their one enemy is Oga. Kunieda claims that while she and the girls went on the expedition in northern Kantō, thirteen cases of violence occurred at Ishiyama High and fifty people were sent to the hospital. Chiaki finds Oga being pulled over by Furuichi. Kunieda prepares to fight him for the evil deeds that he had supposedly done, pointing her sword at Oga. Characters in order of appearance #Takayuki Furuichi #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Tatsuya Himekawa #Hajime Kanzaki #Takeshi Shiroyama #Shintarō Natsume #Aoi Kunieda #Nene Ōmori #Chiaki Tanimura #Shimokawa Navigation Category:Chapters